The Dark Knight
by Ricky'sLittleHorror
Summary: Batman tries to save Gotham by spending the night with the Joker. The day after, Batman can't stop thinking about him SEXUAL CONTENT THROUGHOUT
1. The Joke

**I don't know what possessed me to write this but write this I did and I liked it so I posted it :3**

**Batman's POV**

* * *

I faced the Joker. In his hand, glinting in the rain, a detonator sat. If he pushed the button, half of Gotham would be destroyed.  
'Don't do it.'  
'Why?'  
'What do I have to do for you to not push that button?'  
He smirked, licking his lip. 'I can think of one thing.'  
'What?'  
'Fuck me.'  
I stared at him. Had I misheard him? 'Pardon?'  
'Fuck me, screw me, bang me, sleep with me. Get what I'm saying?'  
I shook my head. 'You have to be joking.'  
He sighed. 'Fine then.' He lifted his thumb.  
'Come on then. Your place or mine?' I could not believe what I had just said.  
'Yours.'  
I closed my eyes and held my hand out to him. I felt his hand in mine and I pulled him to the Batmobile. He climbed in. I sat next to him. His hand say on my thigh and I gritted my teeth. The Batmobile started as my hands touched the steering wheel. I floored it all the way.

* * *

**It's short I know but the next chapter is longer and contains sex :3**


	2. The Fall

**Ok so smut in this chapter**

**Sorry if it sucks I'm not too good with this style of fanfic. I normally do Black Veil Brides...**

* * *

I pulled the Joker towards me and pushed him onto my bed. I could not believe I was actually about to do this. I stripped him before stripping myself. I threw our clothes into the corner. He looked up at me, lust in his eyes. I dipped my hand into my nightstand and pulled some lube out. His eyes widened slightly and then I slicked my fingers up before pushing a finger inside him. His moans of pleasure seemed to excite me and I added another finger, scissoring him. His breaths came out in pants, his back arched and his knuckles turned white from gripping the sheets. I added a third finger and listened to his moaning.

'F-Fuck me.'

I was happy to slick my hard and aching member and slide inside him. His scream of pain made me freeze and guilt exploded inside me. I stopped moving, allowing him to adjust to my size.

'Move please.'

I nodded and started thrusting. His back arched more than it already was and he clenched around me every now and then. I hit his sweet spot and he screamed my name, wrapping his legs around my waist, pushing me deeper. I thrusted harder and harder, hitting his good spot every time. I came hard and deep inside him. I was done but he wasn't. I pulled out and rolled him over before sliding my tongue inside him. He screamed in pleasure and I liked him hard and deep. He pushed back against me, forcing me even deeper. I pulled my tongue out and slowly slid my fist inside him. He started panting and then his back arched as I stroked his prostrate.

'FUCK YES!'

He came hard all over my sheets. I pulled my hand out and lay him on my chest, avoiding the cum. He was breathing heavily and he curled up and fell asleep. I lay awake, not fully understanding what was happening to me. Within a few minutes, I was asleep.


	3. The Realization

**So the night after Batman and Joker's wild love making...**

* * *

I opened my eyes and sat up, looking around. The bed was empty, other than myself. I picked the coffee up off my bedside table and looked over to the corner, seeing only my Batman suit. Alfred walked in.  
'If you are looking for him, he left about three hours ago looking worried.'  
I nodded. 'Thank you, Alfred. Please call and tell them I shall not be working today and if he shows up, you are to bring him up here immediately.'  
Alfred bowed slightly. 'Of course, Master Wayne.' He closed the door behind hi as he left.

* * *

I woke up and glanced at my clock. 3a.m. I sighed, wondering what had woken me. I heard a noise from my bathroom, someone being sick. I took the knife from my bedside table and slowly stood up, silently walking over to the door. I pushed the door open and stared at the green hair and purple velvet clad shoulders. I watched him throwing up before I knelt next to him, wrapping my arms around him and rubbing his back. He turned his head slightly to look at me, his eyes full of weakness and fright. I kissed his cheek and called for Alfred.  
'I need a drink, some paracetamol, and a thin blanket.'  
He nodded and left. I turned my attention back to the man shivering in my arms  
'B-Bruce.'  
I gently pushed my finger to his lips. 'Hush, sweetie. I'm here. Although it would be nice if I could know your name.'  
He looked at me through his fringe, a mess of green straggled hair. 'A-Andrew, but I went by A-Andy.'  
I nodded and stood up as he started throwing up again, running a hot bath and rubbing his back. I heard Alfred return and I called to him to leave the things on my bed and bedside table. I heard the door close. I watched Andy slowly stand up, flushing the chain. I sat on the edge of the bath and opened my arms to him. He slid onto my lap, resting his sweating forehead on my shoulder. He shook and I listened to him sniffling.  
'There is no need to cry, Andy, no need what so ever.'  
He looked up at me. 'There is. Remember I was in Arkum Asylum for some time?'  
I nodded. 'Yes, I do. But what does that have to do with anything?'  
'Well, they carried experiments out on us all. I-I'm pregnant. With your baby.'

* * *

**SHOCK HORROR ShininStarz I know you hate me for leaving you in suspense. I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP...**

**If I can find effort...**


	4. The Delight

**Here we go.**

**ShiniStarz have fun ;)**

* * *

I stared at Andy. Had he just said what I thought he had? We were having a baby?  
He looked at me with terror in his eyes. 'You're going to leave me aren't you?'  
I shook my head. 'On the contrary, I want you to move in with me.'  
His eyes filled with shock and love. 'Of course.'  
His lips pushed against mine and I fell more in love. He stood up and stripped off, sliding into the bath. I knelt next to the tub, trailing my fingers through the water. He smiled scrubbing with the shampoo in his hair. I gently pushed his hands away and took over, helping him out. Andy smiled and leaned back slightly. I quickly rinsed the shampoo out, replacing it with conditioner. Again, I rinsed it away and I gently kissed his cheek before walking into my bedroom to get the drink and toothbrush. I heard the plug go and I walked back in, placing the drink on the side and passing him the toothbrush before wrapping a towel around him. He leant into me as he brushed his teeth, a difficult feat with me kissing him up and down his neck. I pulled his hair back into a pony tail and secured it with an elastic band. He chuckled then turned before kissing me, sliding his tongue in my mouth. I pulled him closer, sucking on his tongue, enticing a moan out of him. I pulled away, picking him up and carrying him through to the bedroom. I put him on the bed before looking through my drawers for a pair of pajamas for him. I picked up the adult Batman ones Alfred had got me as a joke last Christmas. I chucked them at him before throwing a pair of underwear. He slid in them quickly, smiling at me. I removed the thick blanket from the bed and replaced it with the thinner one I had sent Alfred to get before sliding under the covers, holding Andrew close to me. We fell asleep in each other's arm, happy and in love.

I opened my eyes and felt Andrew laying on my chest. His breathing was slow and steady. I gently rolled him off of me and stood up, disappearing into the bathroom to take a shower. I finished quickly and pulled some clothes on before running a towel through my hair. I looked over at Andy. He was still asleep. He mumbled in his sleep and I leant down, gently kissing his forehead. I looked at his stomach. There was already a small bump. I caressed it with my fingers before kissing it. He smiled in his sleep and I turned the news on, putting the television on mute and turning subtitles on. The text across the bottom of the screen made my blood run cold.

_'Bruce Wayne, of Wayne Industries, has been photographed and is assumed to be in a sexual relationship with the Joker. Photographs that emerged online have had over two million views within two nights. The police are interested in talking to Mr. Wayne, for fratenizing with a known criminal and a very dangerous one at that. In other news -.'_

I turned the television off, thoughts rushing through my head. First off all, who had taken the photos? Secondly, what the hell was I going to do? I sighed and looked at my lover sleeping. I couldn't tell him. If I did, that would break him. I sighed and held my head in my hands. I needed to do something. A smirk crossed my face as I realized what I was going to do.  
'Bruce?'  
I looked over, my lover's eyes wide and alert.  
'Yes, Andy, my love?'  
'My stomach hurts.'  
I passed him the paracetamol from the night before and swallowed. 'Sweetie, I would like to have a party to celebrate the baby.'  
He stared at me. 'Will I have to be there?'  
'You don't have to but it would be nice if you did.'  
He nodded. 'OK, fine. But one condition.'  
I stared into his eyes, a little shocked he had agreed. 'What is that condition?'  
'Fuck me right now.'

* * *

**Whoever said my stories were sad?**

***cough cough* Nathan, my brother *cough cough***

**I know you are reading this in Los Angeles, Nath and you too Freddie.**

**Have fun guys and if you meet Black Veil Brides, get me an autograph :P**

**ShiniStarz gets one as well.**

**ShiniStarz I know you enjoy my stories so the next fanfic I write is gonna be for you and you will see why. ;)**


	5. The Surprise

I checked my bow-tie in the mirror before turning to check Andy. He snarled, trying to sort his own bow tie out. I chuckled and did it for him. He smiled up at me and I smiled back, kissing his forehead. He stood up and I turned him around so we were both able to see in my full-length mirror. I wrapped my arms around his bulging stomach. It had been two weeks since he had told me about the baby and he looked about seven months. I had a doctor come out and we had been informed that the child was the size of a seven month fetus. He had told us that the baby would be born within one to two weeks. Andy was nervous about the birth, but I was here for him and he knew that. I took his hand and lead him downstairs.

Everyone stopped talking and turned to the staircase. I wrapped my arm around Andy's shoulder and pulled him slightly closer.  
"I want to thank you all for coming tonight and celebrating what is an extremelly happy time for myself and my partner. I trust that everyone will enjoy themselves tonight. Thank you."  
I took Andy's hand and got him a small drink (non-alcoholic) and one for myself. I smiled and kissed his forehead. He moved closer towards me and I smiled more. I loved Andy. I knew that for a fact. I knew what we would be doing later tonight. I kissed Andy sweetly. He hugged me before he dropped his drink and grabbed his stomach, gasping and groaning.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short and it hasn't been updated in like forever but IDC alright? Do not comment or message me complaining. I have a social life you know.**


End file.
